


Intense

by fuzipenguin



Series: Well Kept [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Other, Sex Toys, Twincest, sex-related injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe takes it as a challenge to make Sunstreaker scream and proves he still has somethings to learn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intense

                “I think you’re holding back on me.”

                Sunstreaker managed to crack open the heavy shutters covering one optic and stared up at his brother, bemused. Holding back? Had Sideswipe somehow missed the two powerful overloads he had dragged out of Sunstreaker already?!

                “Wha…?” The word ended on a cough as his vocalizer spat static, and he rebooted it. While it went through its startup sequence, Sunstreaker tugged on the bonds around his wrists, but they held firm. Just like when he had tested them a dozen times previously.

                This was not a session. Sideswipe had made that very clear before they had started. But he had asked if he could tie Sunstreaker down while they interfaced, and Sunstreaker had been amenable to the idea. Even if he wasn’t submitting, bondage added a certain something to the interfacing. Although Sunstreaker was starting to think Sideswipe had ulterior motives; the spike ring Sideswipe had slipped on before sliding into Sunstreaker had been the first clue. And now this.

                “What the frag are you talking about?” Sunstreaker tried again, this time his vocalizer working properly.

                “You’re always so quiet,” Sideswipe commented. His hips made small circles against Sunstreaker’s aft, spike stirring in the depths of his port.

                Sunstreaker narrowed his optics at his twin, although the glare lacked any real heat. “Is that a problem?”

                Sideswipe shook his head, a small smirk forming. “No. More like… a challenge.”

                “Hn. You’re the screamer. Not me,” Sunstreaker said dismissively. “And not that I’m not enjoying all your hard work, but when are _you_ gonna overload?”

                “When I get you to scream,” Sideswipe replied, drawing back only to thrust in again.

                Sunstreaker listened to the moist squelching sound that accompanied Sideswipe’s motion and made a face despite the pleasure that shot through him. He wished he could move away from the growing puddle of fluids beneath his aft, but the ties which spread his thighs wide held firm. Sideswipe had plenty of experience tying him up; if he didn’t want Sunstreaker to move, then he wouldn’t be able to.

                “You’re gonna burn out more than a few circuits then,” Sunstreaker commented, able to at least arch into the next thrust. And each that followed. Sideswipe set up a smooth, steady pace that was designed to quickly lead Sunstreaker into a third climax.

                “All worth it in pursuit of the goal,” Sideswipe replied loftily, shifting back onto his knees. He trailed his hands down Sunstreaker’s chest, talons scraping across sensitized plating. Sunstreaker shivered, both at the caress, and at the gleam in his twin’s optics.

                “You’re not gonna get me to scream,” Sunstreaker gasped.

                It wasn’t a dare, just the truth. Sideswipe had done a lot of things to Sunstreaker’s frame, mixed pain and pleasure together in ways which had brought Sunstreaker higher than he ever had before. And not once had he screamed. Cried out, shouted… sure. But not that wail of abandon Sideswipe could be pushed to on occasion.

                Sideswipe shoved in deep, the ring at the base of his spike grinding against Sunstreaker’s anterior node and making him jerk. His lips were captured by Sideswipe’s, their glossa twining around one another in a familiar dance. Sideswipe drew back after a too short moment and stared down into Sunstreaker’s panting face.

                “Will so,” Sideswipe murmured, expression intense. “Gonna pull it out of you if I have to, but I _will_ hear you scream.”

                Sideswipe pushed back up, shifting his weight to one palm. “Suck,” he commanded, cupping Sunstreaker’s jaw and pressed a thumb against his lips.

                “Sides…” Sunstreaker moaned, trying to twitch his pelvis away from the pressure on his nub. “I’ve never…”

                “There’s always a first time. Now, suck,” Sideswipe repeated.

                Giving in, Sunstreaker dropped his jaw and allowed Sideswipe to push his thumb past Sunstreaker’s lips. He captured the digit, laving the pad of it with his glossa for several moments. Just as his optics began to dim, his processor slowing with the calming act, Sideswipe pulled his hand back.

                Sunstreaker made a noise of protest, earning him a smirk from Sideswipe. “I’ll give you something else to suck later,” Sideswipe promised with a leer. He pushed himself vertical again, resting on the heels of his pedes. His stokes became short and stabbing, hard spike nearly withdrawing completely before parting the swollen folds of Sunstreaker’s port again and again.

                “After I take you apart,” Sideswipe added, resting his slicked thumb against Sunstreaker’s nub. He circled it, and Sunstreaker grunted as a bolt of pleasure shot up his backstruts.

                “Ooh, _nice_ , baby. You just got all tight around me,” Sideswipe purred, resting a hand on Sunstreaker’s abdomen and leaning forward to better push in deeper. Sunstreaker arched his neck, the back of his helm grinding into the berth surface. _Primus_ , that felt so good. He was getting close.

                Between their bodies, Sideswipe’s thumb moved again, tracing the outer edges of the node and brushing against it with every thrust of Sideswipe’s hips. Sunstreaker’s limbs strained against their bonds, desperately needing to move as pleasure coiled up tight deep in his belly.

                “Just a little more, Sunny, come on,” Sideswipe whispered encouragingly, thrusting faster.

                “Sides!” Sunstreaker exclaimed, pelvis canting upwards into every one of his brother’s strokes. He was almost there…

                Sideswipe’s thumb slotted directly over Sunstreaker’s nub and _pressed,_ and Sunstreaker tipped over the edge with a choked off cry. His fingers clenched uselessly on air, legs shaking, as the built up charge exploded through him. Sideswipe continued to move through Sunstreaker’s spasms, slow and lazy strokes which prolonged the climax.

                As the pleasure began to ebb, Sideswipe sat back more fully on his heels, Sunstreaker regretting the loss of the spike so deep within him. He looked up at his twin through slitted optic shutters, the whirl of his coolings fans loud in his audials as his frame did its best to relieve itself of excess heat. Of which there was a lot. That had been a good one.

                Before he could tell his brother that, Sideswipe spoke up.

                “Nice, bro. Let’s take it up a notch, though, k?” Sideswipe asked, optics gleaming again. Seconds later, two wet fingers descended on Sunstreaker’s anterior node and pinched it.

                Sunstreaker yelped, trying to swivel his hips away. “Sides, stop it!”

                “Why? Because you’re sensitive? Ever wonder what would happen if you just pushed past that?” Sideswipe pondered, releasing the node to begin rubbing it with quick, dexterous swipes of his digits.

                Sunstreaker couldn’t answer him, too distracted with the overwhelming wash of sensations pouring in from his groin. Sideswipe _knew_ Sunstreaker’s nub got sensitive to the point of pain after an overload; why was he doing this?

                He thrashed in his bonds, held down and helpless against the rough handling. He felt like his node was on fire, each motion of Sideswipe’s fingers making him jerk in place at the feeling of rawness the touch produced.

                “Stop it, stop, Sideswipe, you glitched reject of a scraplet, I’m gonna fucking rip your arms off, slagging aft head, fragging… fuck!” Sunstreaker shouted, growing desperate as the sensations seemed to double in strength.

                Sideswipe was thrusting into him again, Sunstreaker dimly realized. But the drag of a spike in and out of his valve barely registered against the much more intense sensation spreading outward from his nub. It _burned_ , his sensor net feeding him conflicting readings.

                “The _mouth_ on you,” Sideswipe called out over Sunstreaker’s shouts. “I’m gonna enjoy that later. Finally get this ring off and just sink into your intake. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

                “I’ll do it now!” Sunstreaker cried, tossing his head back and forth. “Please, Sides, please just…!”

                “Just stop?” Sideswipe inquired, his touch firming. Sunstreaker could barely see him, his visual feed flickering with lines of static. “Stop now? No, I don’t think so. You may think this is pain, but it isn’t. It’s just another overload in the making.”

Something in Sunstreaker’s left shoulder popped as he continued to struggle against his bonds. He cried out at the wrench, barely feeling it as the burn kept flaring brighter and brighter.

                “Hurts!” Sunstreaker managed to say, oral lubricant welling up as he bit the inside of his cheek, chewing on it to try and distract himself from the inferno in his groin. It didn’t help one bit.

                “It doesn’t,” Sideswipe murmured. “It’s all pleasure, just so much of it you don’t know what to do with it. Stop fighting… just give in. Trust me, Sunny, just give in to it.”

                Sunstreaker didn’t know if it was his brother’s words or his frame just had had enough, but the burn in his nub suddenly condensed and then turned into a supernova. His body seized as overload slammed into him, fire racing along his lines like a thermonuclear reaction.

                His shoulder pulled again as his back helplessly arced, jaw falling open in a soundless cry. He hovered there, feeling disconnected from his body as Sideswipe stroked the tiny plates of metal around his nub… but not directly on it, thank Primus.

                A moment later, he sagged in place, reeling.

                “Good, that was good,” Sideswipe murmured, leaning down and giving him little kisses on the cheeks and lips. Sunstreaker didn’t return them, still too shocked.

                “We’re almost there, I think. Just a little bit more, ok?”

                “Ngh… Sides… wha?”

                A buzzing sound accompanied the croak of his own voice, and Sunstreaker cracked open his optic shutters to watch as his brother hefted a small dildo in the air. The garishly orange vibrator was twitching madly and Sunstreaker watched, horrified, as Sideswipe lowered it towards the apex of Sunstreaker’s thighs.

                “No. No!” Sunstreaker whimpered once he realized Sideswipe’s intention. “Please…”

                “You need more stimulation,” Sideswipe explained, the tip of the dildo tracing around Sunstreaker’s node and sending licks of fire into the center of it.

                “No, Primus, please, Sides, please don’t,” Sunstreaker begged, not feeling one whit of shame in doing so. His brother was aiming to kill him…. that was the only explanation.

                The vibrator lightly ghosted over Sunstreaker’s nub and he jerked in place, panicking. He thrashed again, feeling something else give in the shoulder he had damaged, but not caring. He would rather be tortured in a Decepticon brig than have that vibrator held against his swollen and aching node. The very air around it pressed in on it, making it throb.

                “Sir, please, don’t, please, I’ll do anything!”

                Primus, what was his safe word? He wracked his processor trying to remember. Then his spark contracted in on itself in fear. There _was_ no safe word. This wasn’t a session.

                “Calm down, love,” Sideswipe crooned, the toy brushing over and around Sunstreaker’s nub and making little shivers dance down his frame. “You trust me, don’t you?”

                Sunstreaker struggled to reply, multiple systems redlining. He trusted no one more than his twin. And that last overload had been amazing, but _Primus_ … the buildup had been too much. And from fingers alone. What would a vibrator feel like?

                “Yes, sir,” he finally said through clenched denta. “But…”

                “No ‘buts’,” Sideswipe said and moved the vibrator that last inch downwards. “I’ll take care of you.”

                Sunstreaker couldn’t even put words to the sensation that erupted from his node. Heat, so hot that it burned cold, sunk down through his nub and through the rest of his pelvis, quickly spreading through the rest of him, eating up all his components in quick order.

                He shouted, jerking in little spasms as his sensor net went haywire, transmissions firing too quickly for Sunstreaker to keep track of. He immediately tipped over into an overload seconds after the vibrator touched him, and then another right after that. The charge ratcheted upwards, like a Seeker striving for atmo. It built and built, rising in him like a living, writhing thing.

                “Yes!” Sideswipe praised, bent practically double in a crouch over him. “That’s it, that’s it. Come on, Sunny! I know you have it in you. Just let go… this is pleasure you can’t do anything with but _feel_ … abandon yourself to it… just let go…”

                Oh, Primus, he was gonna die. Not on a battlefield, but here, in berth, at the hands of his very own brother. If Sunstreaker lived through this… well… let’s just see if he lived through this.

                Another climax tore through him, igniting his struts and turning them into molten metal. Sideswipe pressed harder with the dildo and finally got his wish. Sunstreaker dropped his head back and shrieked, the cry tore out of his intake as he did as his brother commanded and just gave in to it. There was no fighting this, no pulling away. All he could do was endure and hope his spark didn’t give out on him.

                The endless burn abated some almost immediately, although he overloaded again as Sideswipe circled the toy against Sunstreaker’s nub, this time a little more lightly. Sideswipe continued to let up on the pressure every few seconds until he finally slid the tip of the vibrator down against the top of Sunstreaker’s valve opening. Sideswipe left the dildo buzz there for a little bit before finally shutting it off and flinging it to the berth beside them.

                All Sunstreaker could do was gasp for air and twitch in place. Sideswipe eased his spike out of him and Sunstreaker whimpered as his valve clenched down on nothing. His chronometer told him it had barely been five minutes since his first nub-induced overload, but Sunstreaker could have sworn it had been an eternity. A lifetime of sensation too strong to be believed.

                “What the Pit?” he heard Sideswipe mutter from above him and then his field was withdrawing from Sunstreaker’s.

                “Sir!” Sunstreaker exclaimed, panicked at the loss of his twin. He struggled to reboot his optics, searching the out of focus room for Sideswipe.

                “Shhh,” Sideswipe soothed, something heavy and warm draping itself over Sunstreaker’s sprawled out frame. “Someone’s at the door, I’ll be right back.”

                Even as he walked away, Sideswipe pressed into their bond, reassuring Sunstreaker that he was still there, even if Sunstreaker couldn’t see him.

                It settled him somewhat, and he concentrated on sinking back into his body, feeling the shivers and aches and general extreme lassitude. His array buzzed, his node swollen to what felt like three times its size. He instinctively kept his pelvis tilted down, away from the thing draped over him. He suspected it was one of his warming blankets, but didn’t have the strength to lift his head and see.

                A hazy amount of time later, Sideswipe re-entered the berth room, sliding back onto the bed. He removed the blanket and began undoing the bonds around Sunstreaker’s ankles and thighs.

                “Wa… wh… who?” Sunstreaker tried, dimly remembering Sideswipe saying someone had been at the door.

                “Who was at the door? Bluestreak,” Sideswipe replied, recoiling the lengths of steel rope which had been around Sunstreaker’s ankles. “He heard you hollering and got concerned. Don’t worry; I told him you had been pounding me good.”

                When the last tie had been removed, Sunstreaker tried moving his legs and found that he couldn’t. He could twitch a pede but anything more seemed to take a monumental amount of strength he just didn’t possess.

                Sideswipe seemed to know it too, and gently eased each leg back into a more normal position. “I’ll get you out of this wet spot in just a second,” he promised.

                He reached up and began working on the binds around Sunstreaker’s arms. “How are you doing?”

                “Can… can’t… move,” Sunstreaker managed, still having difficulty getting his vocalizer to work. The back of his intake felt raw and scratchy from screaming and the voice box itself was giving him errors.

                “Did I break you?” Sideswipe asked, smiling a little. The grin instantly faded as Sunstreaker failed to repress the whimper when Sideswipe moved Sunstreaker’s left arm back to his side.

                “Oh, slag, I did,” Sideswipe muttered, fingers sliding up under Sunstreaker’s plating, searching for the injury. “Slag it, Sunny, I’m sorry.”

                “Wor… worth it,” Sunstreaker replied, truly meaning it. He didn’t even know his body could feel like this. He had experienced similar subspaces before, but it was like his very frame was taking part too. It was pretty freeing.

                “I should have known you would have struggled as much as you did,” Sideswipe said in consternation, fingers probing around the joint. “I should have bound you better. All right, it’s just a dislocated joint. You ok with me reducing it?”

                “Yeah, fff…. fine. Rather you…frag!” Sunstreaker hissed in pain, his arm giving a flare of agony as Sideswipe swiftly popped his shoulder back into place.

                Sideswipe gave him an apologetic look. “Sorry. Better if you weren’t expecting it. Come on, let’s have a look at the other arm.” He unbound Sunstreaker’s right wrist, carefully maneuvering it until it lay along his side as well. Then he pulled Sunstreaker out of the wet spot, quickly wiping up the mix of fluids with an old cloth.

                “Stay there. Gonna clean you up a bit.” Sideswipe walked out of Sunstreaker’s line of sight again, once more surging comfortingly into their bond.

                Moments later, Sideswipe returned with a warm, wet cloth with which he used to wipe down Sunstreaker’s array. Sideswipe was very careful not to touch anywhere near Sunstreaker’s node. A hand then slid beneath Sunstreaker’s aft and he felt himself lifted up, the cloth wiping away any traces of spill that had collected beneath him. A fluffy, dry cloth followed and then Sunstreaker was lowered back to the berth.

                “All right, I think you can close your cover now. When you’re up to it, we’ll hit the washracks,” Sideswipe said.

                 Sunstreaker initiated the command to slide his panel back into place and instantly felt less exposed. He couldn’t help the little relieved sigh he produced when the cover clicked home. Sideswipe smiled at him.

                 “Your node’s fine, just a little swollen. But I bet it’s sensitive, huh?”

                 He proceeded to lay down next to Sunstreaker, pulling the blanket up over both of them. Sideswipe half draped himself over Sunstreaker, propping his chin up on Sunstreaker’s chest.

                 “Yeah. Aren’t… you?” Sunstreaker felt the press of Sideswipe’s spike against his side, still hard and throbbing.

                 “Hmm? Oh, this?” Sideswipe twitched his hips, the spike leaving a damp trail against Sunstreaker’s plating. “I’ll get to it later. Taking care of you first. Tell me how you feel.”

                 Sunstreaker considered his answer and finally decided on, “Limp.”

                 Grinning, Sideswipe reached up and kissed the tip of Sunstreaker’s chin. “I bet. How are your fluid levels? How’s the shoulder?”

                 “Normal. Sore.” Sunstreaker thought it best to continue with the one word answers. It was easiest.

                 “Head in a good place? You were starting to slip into role there at the end,” Sideswipe commented. His hand began to soothingly stroke Sunstreaker’s side and hip, the gentle slide of metal against metal a nice counterpoint to the buzz his frame was still producing.

                 Sunstreaker nodded, the cables in his neck feeling weak. “Yeah. Feels good.”

                 “Wow. That sentence had two whole words in it,” Sideswipe said wryly. “I’m assuming this was a good experience then? Worthy of a repeat?”

                 Sunstreaker’s gaze traced the contours of his twin’s face, the gentle slant of those violet blue optics. They were both familiar and suddenly those of a stranger. “Never again.”

                 Sideswipe’s optics spiraled wide in surprise. “Never… I don’t think you’ve had a more powerful overload in your life!”

                 That was true. He’d been knocked offline before, but these overloads had been different. Concentrated. Intense. Painful despite the fact that there hadn’t been any pain. They had left him feeling helpless… _Sideswipe_ had left him feeling helpless, and he hadn’t liked that.

                 “It was good. But… if we had been… in session… I would have… safeworded,” Sunstreaker struggled to say.

                 Sideswipe rose up onto his side, staring down at Sunstreaker. “I know. That’s why we weren’t.”

                 “You…” Sunstreaker stared at his twin, astounded. Suddenly, he couldn’t be on his back any more. “Sit me up.”

                 He began shifting in place, trying to push himself upright, growling impatiently when his limbs wouldn’t obey his orders.

                 “Woah, woah, Sunny, you should rest.”

                 “Stop telling me… get me up!” Sunstreaker spat, no longer enjoying the lassitude coursing through him.

                 “All right, all right, just let me… ok… there….”

                 After a moment, Sunstreaker was propped up against the wall at the head of their berth. Sideswipe hovered over him, giving him worried and wounded glances.

                 “Get off me!” Sunstreaker managed the strength to push Sideswipe’s hands aside and his brother sank down onto the heels of his pedes, energy field rippling with  distress.

                 “What’s wrong? What did I do?” Sideswipe demanded.

                 “You’re such… an aft!” Sunstreaker growled, feeling a little better now they were on equal levels.

                 “What? Why?!” Sideswipe exploded, throwing his hands in the air. “I give you an amazing experience and this is how you thank me?”

                 “You forced me!”

                 “I did not!” Sideswipe protested, expression outraged. “I asked if you trusted me!”

                 “That’s not the same… as asking for permission!” Sunstreaker returned, anger boiling in his lines. His head was beginning to clear from its haze, and he discovered he was furious. “You… manipulated me! You _knew_ I would safeword… and you tied me up and did it anyway.”

                 “But… I knew you would like it. I know your frame inside and out, and I…”Sideswipe protested.

                 “That doesn’t give you the right to ignore me when I say ‘stop’,” Sunstreaker interrupted, tremors running through him. He gathered the blanket closer to himself, a paltry shield between him and his twin. “You fragging ra…”

                 “NO!” Sideswipe shouted, pushing back so violently he slid off the bed and ended up on his aft. He scrambled to his feet, continuing to retreat until his back hit the wall. “Don’t you say that! I would never… I didn’t!”

                 His chest heaved with the force of his ventilations, trembling just as badly as Sunstreaker. “I didn’t… I didn’t…” Sideswipe whispered, optics wide and expression horrified. “No, no, no…”

                 “You tied me down… you didn’t give me a safe word….You took away _all_ of my control… it doesn’t matter if I overloaded… you didn’t _listen_ …” Sunstreaker continued, the implications truly hitting him. He started shaking harder. This wasn’t supposed to happen with his twin. Those others… but never his own brother.

                 “Oh, frag,” Sideswipe muttered, abruptly sliding down the wall to land in an ungainly heap on the floor, interface cover now closed. Where the ring had ended up, Sunstreaker didn’t know. “Primus, no. Sunny, you’re right. Oh, Primus, you’re right.”

                 Sunstreaker clutched the blanket even closer, watching his brother shiver so badly his plating began to rattle. Even at this distance, he could still feel Sideswipe’s energy field and it practically roiled with shock and disgust.

                 “I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I’m sorry,” Sideswipe whimpered, each apology more shrill than the last as his vents started to hiccup in distress. He drew his knees up to chest and clutched them close, fingers digging into his shins as be began to rock in place. His optics started to dilate and lose focus, turning a milky blue.

                 Despite his anger and unease, Sunstreaker couldn’t bear to watch Sideswipe act like this. The last time he had, they had been sparklings. Sunstreaker had vowed then and there to never let things get so bad that Sideswipe couldn’t cope and instead withdrew into his own processor.

                 Getting a good hold of the blanket, Sunstreaker laboriously rolled off the berth and made his way over to Sideswipe on shaky knees. By the time Sunstreaker reached him, Sideswipe’s optics were blown wide and unseeing, and he jerked away when Sunstreaker collapsed next to him.

                 “Stop it. Sideswipe, stop it,” Sunstreaker commanded, dragging his brother close. Sideswipe weakly fought him, shaking his head furiously.

                 “No. I hurt you. I tied you up, and I forced you, and I _hurt_ you! What is wrong with me?” Sideswipe exclaimed hysterically.

                 “You’re an idiot. Well-meaning, but an idiot,” Sunstreaker replied, drawing him into an embrace after tossing the blanket over both their laps.

                 “Primus, Sunny! How can you touch me?” Sideswipe cried, his own fingers clenched into fists and pressed against his chest, held as far away from Sunstreaker as possible.

                 “Because you’re still my brother. You’re still Sideswipe, the mech who doesn’t always think things through. And I know you’ll never do something like this again,” Sunstreaker whispered against his twin’s cheek.

                 It wasn’t a threat. He could feel Sideswipe’s guilt and horror, both in his field and across their bond. He would never make this mistake again.

                 “Don’t try and top me when we’re not in a scene,” Sunstreaker stated firmly. “And when I say ‘stop’ outside of a session, you better fucking stop.”

                 Sideswipe nodded so hard Sunstreaker had an instant’s worry his twin’s head would come flying off. “I will,” he hiccupped. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean… I won’t ever… I love you.”

                 “I know,” Sunstreaker replied, holding Sideswipe closer.

                 Their armor clacked together with the force of their trembles, but Sunstreaker didn’t care. He needed to be close to his brother, to feel every ounce of the tortured remorse pouring off him. The others had used them both without a hint of guilt in their fields; that was the important difference between Sideswipe and them.

                 After several more minutes, Sideswipe slowly uncurled and ventured hesitant hands around Sunstreaker’s waist. When Sunstreaker didn’t protest the touch, Sideswipe made a hurt sound deep in his throat and struggled closer, their legs entangling.

                 “I’m an idiot. A moron,” he murmured against Sunstreaker’s throat. “You deserve someone so much better.”

                 Sunstreaker stroked Sideswipe’s back, feeling their half sparks begin to pulse in time with one another. A common occurrence when they were pressed this close together.

                 “Maybe. But I got you. And I’m ok with that,” Sunstreaker replied truthfully.

                 Sideswipe was Sideswipe; he sometimes did stupid and hurtful things, but Sunstreaker always forgave him for it. Just like Sideswipe did him. And they learned quickly from their mistakes.

                 Sideswipe snorted weakly. “Maybe you’re an idiot too.”

                 Sunstreaker sighed, burrowing closer. He wondered if they could return to the much softer berth sometime soon. “That very well may be. We do share the same spark after all.”

 

~ End

**Author's Note:**

> For a while now, I've been painting Sideswipe as a dom who knows everything and is very good at what he does. But no one is perfect, and here in these earlier pieces, we're going to see that more.


End file.
